


Flood

by GrwwOuttakes



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Inspired By A Softer World, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrwwOuttakes/pseuds/GrwwOuttakes
Summary: Magic Spider-Man and Deadpool?
Relationships: Spider-Man/Deadpool (Kelly Comics)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).




End file.
